A Difficult Love
by Cowpie Surprise
Summary: [COMPLETE] After being saved by a water nymph, Edmund falls in love. But she can't stay on land and he can't stay in water. How will they be together? NOT LIKE LITTLE MERMAID.
1. Stupid Tailors

**Hey all! I haven't disappeared, just been trying to fix my computer which has been storing my most beautiful stories. –cries- Stupid computer! Anyway, I probably won't be updating my other stories until it's fixed because I have all the best un-updated chapters on that one. **

**I'd like to give credit to Child of the Seine for the idea. I wanted to write a Narnia story but couldn't think of anything until I read her story. So THANKS!**

**I LOVE EDMUND! HE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! **

**Aherm. Anyway.**

**I don't own Narnia. **

**Chapter One**

**Stupid Tailors**

Cair Paravel had never been so full of occupants before. Everyone was content and happy except for one person, a boy of fourteen, sitting in the corner.

"Are you alright, Ed?" Peter came by his younger brother.

"NO. I can't breathe with this stupid shirt on," Edmund grumbled.

"I know the tailors made a mistake," Peter replied, "but we haven't anything else that is formal enough for this occasion."

The occasion was an annual ball celebrating the reign of the Kings and Queens of Narnia, which were, of course, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. It was their fourth year on the throne.

"I feel like a girl from the eighteenth century with a corset," Edmund said in a shallow voice.

"Bear it a few more hours," Peter dramatically pleaded. "The sun is setting."

Edmund knew too well that Peter was just trying to comfort him quickly and then get away to talk to a pretty young centauress he had been eying all afternoon. He took another short breath as Peter walked away.

"Ed," now it was Susan's turn to approach. "I suggest you go out to get some fresh air in the garden. It will help. Shall I come with you?"

Edmund shook his head as Susan gently urged him into the garden, where she quietly left him. He walked a short distance, which he found didn't help him, and sat on a small bench with his back to the sea.

He felt dizzy. He felt tired. He fell into darkness.

**I know the chapter is short but I just wanted to get story rolling. Next chapter will be much longer!**


	2. Niara

**Chapter Two**

**Niara**

Niara swam along the reef. She had chased fish, played in the waves, and discovered new grottos all day. As far as she knew, she had nothing to do. But as she lazily plucked a sea flower, something caught her eye.

"A Son of Adam…falling from Cair Paravel?" Niara said.

A pang of fear struck her and she flicked her tail and swam towards the cliff. She saw he was unconscious and pushed herself faster.

"It is the King—Edmund the Just!" Niara gasped and scooped him up in her arms. "Please! Wake up!" It then occurred to her that humans could not breathe underwater and she pulled him to the surface and onto the beach.

When he still did not awaken, Niara went crazy. She had tried everything and began to cry. She knew nothing about saving drowned Sons of Adam or Daughters of Eve.

"The belt and shirt are too tight," a voice said.

Without bothering to question who spoke, Niara removed the garments, struggling with the small shirt, and was flooded with relief when he began coughing. She clutched the belt and shirt worriedly and relaxed more as he began to breathe more steadily. Why did humans wear these…shirts and belts, was it? Under the sea, the males never wore these.

"How strange their life must be!" Niara laughed, sub-consciously running her webbed fingers over his bare chest.

It was her laugh and touch at woke Edmund. He jolted upright and saw he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Ah!" he cried, but since Niara held the garments, he had nothing, and finally resolved in crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who are you?" he said, embarrassed to the skies. A girl had never seen him like _this_, much less a…what was she?

Edmund had never seen such a creature before. Unlike a mermaid, which he had heard about, she had blue-green scales running up to her chest. The rest of her was skin, along with flowing black hair. Her tail was split into three sections, one big section resembling a fan, and two smaller pieces on the side. Her lavender eyes were much bigger than human eyes, looking like glass in a perfect almond shape.

"I'm Niara. I'm a water nymph," she introduced herself. "And I know you. There isn't anyone in these waters that doesn't know you."

It struck Niara suddenly that she had just removed the clothing of a King of Narnia.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to..." Niara hastily handed him the dripping shirt and belt, embarrassed as well.

"Uh…no, it's alright. I would've drowned if you hadn't come along. I thank you," Edmund said awkwardly. "What I have trouble with now is how to get back inside Cair Paravel without being laughed at. I'm definitely not putting this back on."

He gestured to the shirt.

"Then, stay. I'd like to get to know you more," Niara pulled his arm gently, and he lightly plopped on the sand next to her.

"I'm lucky you knew what to do. Being a nymph, how did you figure it out?" Edmund queried.

"I-I didn't. Someone told me!" Niara remembered the voice.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure. It was a voice—all around me!"

"Aslan," Edmund whispered.

"Who?"

"Aslan! The King of Kings! The Lion!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Sorry. I forgot." Niara blushed.

They sat in silence. After a while, Niara touched her scales.

"Though I can breathe air, I can't stay above water for long. My scales begin to dry out. Do you know how to swim?"

"Yes," Edmund said slowly.

Niara giggled and dove into the water. Edmund, without thinking, followed. The cold water felt good that warm evening. They bathed in the moonlight, playing in the waves and splashing each other constantly. Many times Niara forgot Edmund couldn't breathe underwater and would dive into the glassy depths for a long time and quickly come back when she remembered.

"Sorry. I've never played with a human before," Niara blushed.

"You think I've done this before?" Edmund laughed.

"I believe you are my best friend now," Niara smiled. "See, this gesture—I don't know what it's called, but I've seen you do it to your siblings many times."

She slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"That's a hug," Edmund said.

"This one too. I've never seen you do it, but I've heard about it," Niara lightly pressed her lips to his cheek.

"A-a kiss," Edmund said, startled. "I don't mean to sound funny, but don't the males do it to you?"

"Never. We just hold hands…we've never…hugged…nor kissed." Niara said shyly.

"Well, that's just a polite kiss. People who are good friends…make it more meaningful," Edmund bent his head and kissed her on the lips, and they just sat in the water, arms around each other.

"How exciting!" Niara breathed when he finally pulled away. "My first kiss! And hug, of course! Although I did like the kiss better."

"Me too," Edmund said dreamily.

A shrill voice made the two pull away quickly.

"Niara!"

"My mother!" Niara cried. "I have to go. Someday you can meet her. But not today. I think I have to help her with something. Thank you for the kiss and hug. Maybe we can do it again! Until next time!"

Edmund laughed at her ignorance of these "human gestures" as she dove away. He waded ashore just as Peter, Susan, and Lucy came up on horses, each with worried looks on their faces.

"Oh Ed!" Lucy cried. She swung off her horse and ran to her brother. "We searched everywhere and someone said you had fallen off the cliff and we were so scared!" She paused. "Why aren't you wearing your shirt?"

"I-I had to take it off because I couldn't breathe underwater," Edmund said quickly. He decided to tell them about Niara later.

"Thank goodness," Susan sighed as Peter draped his cloak around Edmund.

"Let's get you inside with something hot to drink," Peter placed an arm around his brother.

Edmund turned around to glance at the sparkling sea one final time before he had to go in.


	3. A Different Edmund

Thanks for all the reviews! Yeah, I didn't notice I made it like Pirates of the Caribbean, so as a heads up, I may alter it in the future.

**Chapter Three**

**A Different Edmund**

Later, when the guests had gone home and Edmund was washed up and in more comfortable clothes, he headed downstairs for a quick drink before he would retire. He passed by Lucy in the hall, on her way to bed, and she prepared herself for the playful punch or kick he'd give her whenever he passed her (except for in ceremonies or at formal parties).

"Edmund," Lucy said in a sing-song voice when she wasn't touched.

"Huh?" he turned around.

"Um…aren't you going to hit me?" Lucy asked. As much as she was annoyed by his teasing, it was a sign of affection from her brother.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he stepped forward and lightly tapped her shoulder, then briskly walked off.

Assuming the fall had shaken him a bit, Lucy shrugged it off and went to get ready for bed.

Edmund continued down the hall and was going down the stairs and saw Susan conversing with Mr. Tumnus.

"Feeling better, Ed?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, great," Edmund passed them swiftly.

"He seems to be in a rush," Mr. Tumnus laughed when Edmund went into the dining room.

"He's always like that…I think," Susan replied.

Edmund entered the dining room and saw Peter looking at some documents while he ate a little dessert.

"I thought you went to beddy-bye," Peter taunted.

"Quick drink," Edmund replied.

Peter dropped the documents in surprise just as Edmund disappeared into the kitchen. Usually Edmund would snap at Peter at how he wasn't a little kid anymore. Though Edmund had become nicer over the years, he still had a bit of stubbornness in him. Peter wanted to question Edmund the next day.

Edmund went out the kitchen balcony, watching the sea, and hoping to catch a glimpse of Niara. When he saw nothing, he sighed, finished his drink, and wordlessly went back up to sleep.

_The cool wind blew on Edmund's face as he stood on the beach looking out to the sea. After a certain wave washed up, Niara emerged from the foam carrying a small silver box. _

_Without saying a word both plopped down onto the sand and began indulging themselves with the delightful taste of Turkish Delight. Niara's scales never dried out and she stayed on the beach flicking her tail and kissing him when she wasn't eating the candy. _

_All of a sudden, she became a human, no longer a water nymph, in a loose white dress. _

"_Now I can be with you forever!" she whispered to him, then kissed him on the cheek._ "_Oh, Edmund."_

"_Hmm?" Edmund said dreamily, hoping Niara's caressing would not stop._

"_Edmund…" she repeated._

"EDMUND!" Peter shouted.

Edmund's eyes snapped open to see his older brother towering over him.

"Huh?" Edmund said blankly.

"You overslept. It's noon, you goose. What's gotten into you? You're usually always the first awake," Peter muttered.

The sun was high in the sky and straight in Edmund's eyes. He blinked a couple of times, then sat up.

"I did?" he asked, still groggy.

"Yes, you did, now get up!" Peter pulled his brother out of bed and shoved him into the wash room.

Edmund rubbed his eyes, then washed his face. Peter was right; he never overslept! He quickly dressed and made sure he looked like a king, then came out. All three of his other siblings were standing there.

"Something's up with you , Ed," Susan said.

"Yeah," Lucy agreed.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" Edmund protested.

"No, but you are acting differently," Lucy said.

"How so?" Edmund challenged.

"You wouldn't talk to me and Tumnus when you love to," Susan answered.

"You didn't do your usual playful hit," Lucy added.

"And you didn't come at me when I teased you with the word, 'beddy-bye'," Peter finished.

"I was tired from last night. Wouldn't you be tired if you fell off a cliff into the sea and um…had to swim for your life?" Edmund challenged.

"You didn't seem tired going all the way to the kitchen from your bedroom," Peter replied.

"Yes, you could've sent a servant," Susan added.

"I'm alright, okay!" Edmund snapped and stomped away.

"I think he's back to normal now," Lucy said once he was gone.


	4. Another Visit

**Chapter Four**

**Another Visit**

Edmund peeked around the corner of the stable.

"Now, remember, Philip, you can't tell anybody," Edmund said to his horse.

"I know," Philip rolled his eyes.

"But, just in case, I'm going to tie you to a tree," Edmund said.

"What, you don't trust me?" Philip joked.

"I don't want to take any chances," Edmund said smoothly. "Okay, let's go."

Philip trotted across the front of the stable and up a path to the courtyard. Edmund cringed a bit as they passed the centaur guards, but they stood motionless and didn't bother wondering where he was going. Edmund cantered Philip across the beach to a rocky place.

"Here's where I leave you," Edmund climbed off Philip.

"Must you tie me?" Philip muttered. "I'm not going to run off like a stupid horse."

"Please," Edmund begged as he looped the reins around a branch. "I'll give you a good heaping of sugar cubes."

Philip mumbled some curses, but he loved sugar cubes, and let Edmund on his way. Edmund climbed over a few rocks to an inlet that couldn't be seen by Cair Paravel. He knew he was out of hearing range for Philip, and if the horse could hear him, the crashing waves would make it difficult to.

"Niara!" Edmund called out to the sea. "Um…I don't know if you're there, but, it's me, Edmund!"

"I don't know why you're shouting," a familiar voice cooed.

Edmund happily whirled around and saw Niara sunning on a rock with her tail in the water.

"Hello," he said, practically wordless.

Niara giggled. "Hello. How'd you know I was here?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to start searching for you where my siblings couldn't see me," he explained.

"Well, I'm glad you chose this spot," Niara smiled.

Edmund walked over and sat by the water nymph.

"I missed you," Edmund said, knowing he was turning red.

"Me too," Niara said. "Shall I greet you with a hug or kiss?"

"Kiss," he said, without thinking.

_Huh? _He thought._ Where did that come from?_

Niara smiled and kissed Edmund on the lips. Even though Edmund was surprised at himself for asking for one, he loved every second of it.

"There," Niara said, pulling away.

"There," Edmund laughed. "We've greeted each other."

Niara flicked her tail, sending small droplets to land on Edmund. She grinned flirtatiously at him.

"Not fair!" Edmund said. He stuck his hand in the water and splashed the nymph. She shrieked playfully and dove into the waves.

Suddenly Edmund stopped. He knew he couldn't follow her. How could he explain to his brother and sisters if he showed up back at the castle dripping wet again? When Niara resurfaced, she had a look of curiosity on her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't go swimming now. My brother and sisters would kill me if they found me drenched again," Edmund murmured.

Niara lifted herself onto the rocks. "That's alright, I—"

"Niara, who is this?" a male nymph emerged from the water.


	5. Jylese

**Chapter Five**

**Jylese**

"Don't you know him, Jylese?" Niara snapped.

The nymph Jylese glared at Edmund. "I don't think so."

"He's King Edmund the Just!" Niara said angrily.

"Hello," Edmund said nervously. He was ready to grab his dagger.

Jylese grabbed Niara's skimpy arm. "We're going."

"No we're not," Niara tried to pull free, but his grip was too strong.

"Think of what your parents would say," Jylese snarled.

"My mother adores humans. She would not mind if I spent time with one. My father as well," Niara protested, all the while struggling to free herself.

"Release her," Edmund stood up.

"You think that just because you're a king you can get whatever you want?" Jylese growled at Edmund.

"You are taking her against her will. Release is what she wants," Edmund advanced. "I am speaking for her."

"No, you're not," Jylese tried to yank Niara into the water next to him. "You stay away from her!"

At this Niara freed herself and tried desperately to scramble away, but with no legs, she wasn't very quick. Edmund quickly picked her up and carried her higher on the rocks. He knew Jylese could not follow them unless he wanted to painfully flop onto the rocks after them.

"Leave her be!" Edmund shouted at the male nymph.

Jylese growled and swam away, but not before yelling, "I'll get you, Son of Adam!"

"Don't put me down," Niara said, "I won't be able to move. Leastways, not easily. Now, do as I say. At the side of the inlet, there's a pretty big rock."

Edmund cautiously came down, watching the water for Jylese.

"Okay, set me down here," Niara instructed.

Edmund did. Niara found the rock, peered around her, then shoved it aside. A black opening was behind it.

"It's a cave I found. I get in from land, because there are rocks that block the underwater entrance. There's a pool of water inside from the cracks down there," Niara pointed to some tiny cracks at the water next to them, directly under the entrance they were going to use. "The opening is small, but once you go a bit, it'll get bigger. Now quick, before Jylese comes back."

Edmund scrambled in, hearing the slap of Niara's tail behind him as she dragged herself on land. A pool of water appeared with a giant rock platform and a sliver of light streamed in from a crack above.

"Please don't tell anyone about this. This is my favorite place to be other than the inlet. I guess we could meet here instead. Just watch and make sure no one sees you," Niara splashed into the water.

"Who is Jylese?" Edmund asked.

"He's this male nymph that's fancied me for a long time. He's obviously jealous of you. He'd kill you, but Aslan would be greatly disappointed. He's going to try to find another way to separate us," Niara sighed.

"It's not right," Edmund said angrily. "He shouldn't be jealous of us, because we're just friends."

"We're…just friends?" Niara questioned slowly.

"I mean…yes, we're very close, I suppose," Edmund became confused.

"You suppose? Oh, Edmund, didn't I make it quite obvious to you? I thought you felt the same way for me," Niara said.

"What?" Edmund said dumbly. What was she saying?

"Edmund," Niara smiled, "I love you."

**You don't think Niara's feelings for him was rushed do you? I mean, this is the fifth chapter! Please review!**


	6. Being Separated

**Yeah! I'm on FIYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Aherm. Thank you reviewers! I love you so much! Please, everyone help themselves to the dangerous sweetness of Krispy Kreme donuts! -Holds out box-  
**

**Chapter Six**

**Being Separated**

Edmund felt like his breath was sucked out of his lungs.

"Don't—don't you feel the same?" Niara asked worriedly.

"I…don't know," he replied slowly.

They sat in silence and Edmund turned his attention to the water reflecting off the small cave's walls from the light in the crack above. He shifted uncomfortably on the hard rocky platform.

"You don't know?" Niara asked, becoming slightly angry.

"I haven't known you for very long," Edmund returned, "I just met you yesterday."

Niara stopped. Had she forgotten? Edmund wanted to laugh at her ignorance, but he couldn't. After all, she loved him.

"Please tell me you're going to see me again," Niara pleaded.

"Of course," was the reply.

Niara looked relieved, but not entirely as comfortable as before. "I should go. Can I see you again later?"

"Yeah," Edmund said simply. He felt strange.

Niara didn't look back as she pulled herself to the exit.

"Just make sure no one sees you," she whispered. "Bye."

Long after Niara had left, Edmund sat in the tiny cave in silence. He finally got up, shoved the rock a crack to peer out, then slipped out, returning the rock to its place. He didn't really like the cave; he loved the openness of the outdoors by the sea. They were hiding just because of a stupid possessive nymph.

"I'll have to do something about him. After all, I'm a king!" Edmund thought aloud as he climbed over the rocky hill back to the tree where he had tied Phillip.

"_There_ you are," the horse greeted. "Look at this bare patch around me. See how much is gone? I've been eating since you left me!"

"Sorry," Edmund mumbled and climbed onto Phillip.

"Sorry? Hey, I remember you said something about sugar cubes," Phillip snorted.

"Yeah, okay, just take me back," Edmund said quietly.

"Um…are you alright? What were you doing?" Phillip asked as he began to canter to Cair Paravel.

"Feeling bad for myself," Edmund said blankly.

Phillip scoffed. "Really? Seriously, it's been four years, you really should get over the stuff you did."

"It's not that," Edmund said darkly, wishing for once the horse would shut up.

"Oh. Sorry," Phillip trotted faster so he could leave Edmund in peace. Still, he had the guts to ask one last question. "Am I still going to get the sugar cubes?"

"Yes!" Edmund said, frustrated.

"Sorry!" Phillip said innocently, and galloped to the stables.


	7. Not in Love

**I was reminded by Obiter about the style of language used back then. I forgot, like the a-hole I am.  
**

**Carrying on.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Not in Love**

"I'm sure you've got a perfectly good excuse this time," Peter said. He had been sitting in the stable, leaning casually against the gate.

"I was riding Phillip," Edmund replied, leading his horse inside.

"Without telling us?" Peter snapped.

"I forgot," Edmund said.

"Edmund, you are a King of Narnia. You don't have all the time to take such leisurely rides. We have business to do. Things aren't always going to be so easy," Peter warned.

"Just this once!" Edmund argued.

Peter glared at his little brother. Never before had Edmund talked like this to him since he had been a foolish little boy and betrayed them.

"I want you inside, now," Peter said evenly.

Edmund left Phillip to some servants and trailed after his brother.

Later that night, Edmund sat in his room staring out at the sea.

_Please tell me I'm going to see you again._ Niara's words echoed constantly in his mind. No, he couldn't love the little nymph. He had only known her for a day! Yet last night he had dreamed about her.

_This is starting to become a big deal when it's not!_ Edmund's conscience roared at him.

No, it's not, he argued in his mind.

_Yes, it is. You are beginning to love her._

I am not!

_She's acted like she's known you for years and it's only been a day. ONE DAY. She's being dramatic just because of Jylese. Maybe she does like that insolent water nymph and is just trying not to hurt your feelings._

That's not true! Shut up!

Upon screaming this in his mind, he didn't want to think anymore, and went to sleep. In the morning, the first thing he thought of was the insane conversation he had with himself. He groaned and wanted to go back to sleep.

"I just won't go visit Niara today, that's all," he murmured to himself as he got up. "I never see her flop up to Cair Paravel while I always have to go down to the beach with the risk of Jylese to see her. Why can't that stupid nymph just come here? No weird possessive girl is threatening her here."

Feeling a little satisfied, Edmund got ready and went downstairs to eat. He was quiet through breakfast and daily training. He barely spoke through the meetings of the small problems going throughout Narnia—scarce food for one family, one of the few Witch's escaped scum spotted that needed to be destroyed, and so on. He let his siblings handle all the things as he quietly sat off to the side.

Peter and Susan didn't notice. But the loving, worried Lucy, grabbed Edmund's hand.

"Something is wrong, Ed. Again," Lucy said.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"Silly, it's you. You've been so quiet today," Lucy chided.

"No, I haven't," Edmund protested. As much as he loved his little sister, he still didn't like admitting he was wrong to her. It had stuck for a long time, and he could never seem to get rid of it. Things were so much easier to admit to Susan and Peter, preferably Susan.

"Something is on your mind. At least tell it to one of the others," Lucy said.

"Why?" was the challenging reply.

"Well, you obviously won't tell me," Lucy returned.

"What if it's because there's nothing going on?" Edmund answered. He pulled his arm away from Lucy and walked away.

Lucy stared in disbelief after her brother. How could he treat her like this? Being the sensitive, sweet girl she was, she almost cried, but held it back and went to find Susan and Peter.


	8. A Visit From Aslan

**Chapter Eight**

**A Visit From Aslan**

Edmund was not in a good mood. He stomped passed all the servants, a frown on his face. Susan passed him and stopped.

"Edmund! What's the matter?" she cried.

"Nothing!" he shouted in return.

"You shouting at me is something," Susan answered.

"Stop it! I don't need this right now!" Edmund whipped around and yelled at his sister. "I don't want all your sympathy! I'm fine! Okay? Leave me alone!"

Susan stood in the hall alone and listened to the bang of Edmund's door. Since when had he become so sensitive, so childish? He was acting like he had before, when he had betrayed Lucy when he had gone to Narnia.

"I'm tired of it!" Lucy said, stamping her foot.

Peter and Susan looked at her in surprise.

"Really, I am! I'm tired of him acting like he did four years ago. He thinks I'm eight again! He's forgetting to treat me my age!" Lucy cried.

"Should we attempt to confront our stubborn, once-again-immature brother?" Susan sighed.

"It doesn't seem to have done any good so far," Lucy muttered.

"Maybe he's going through a phase," Peter suggested.

"A phase!" Susan and Lucy said in unison.

"All boys do," Peter shrugged.

"All boys but you!" Susan exclaimed. "You weren't a beast at fourteen. You were responsible and mature."

"Well," Peter said, "I'm just saying."

"It's as if he met the White Witch all over again and he's being absolutely spiteful!" Lucy proclaimed.

The older two stared at her. They had remembered that Edmund had gone into Narnia before them and had not admitted that he had met the White Witch before. They were scared that maybe a new evil was brewing.

"He wouldn't!" Susan leapt to defend her brother. "After that conversation he had with Aslan at the camp. He's changed since then."

"Has he?" a deep voice made them jump.

They turned to see the majestic form of a lion, somehow appearing in the room they had locked.

"Aslan," they all cried, and hastily bowed.

"I thank you. Now, what is this about Edmund?" Aslan asked.

"He is starting to become like the old Edmund he was before," Lucy said.

"Really, now? Do you know how it started?"

Each one shook their head.

"You haven't talked to him?"

"Please, sir, we have, but he has turned us away," Peter said gloomily.

"I understand," was the simple, yet serious, reply.

"We are afraid that maybe, like he met the White Witch and betrayed us, that he has met a new evil and is keeping secrets from us," Susan said.

Aslan smiled. The others were confused.

"He had met no evil. He has met a stubborn soul, but not an evil one. And yes, he is keeping secrets from you, but they are not bad, just more personal. I do believe he is feeling sensitive to the situation, so it is best you leave him be." Aslan saw Lucy was about to protest. "Peace, Daughter of Eve. I know your kind spirit wants to help Edmund, but it is beyond your power. He shall solve it for himself."

"Yes Aslan," they all replied.

"The best one to talk to him would be Peter. But you shall not confront him, Son of Adam. Edmund will come to you when he is ready," Aslan looked at Peter.

"Yes, Aslan," Peter said alone.

"You are doing wonderful, all of you," Aslan smiled at the three. "Narnia is in great hands."

With that, Aslan turned and walked out of the room.


	9. The Argument

**Thanks to Orbiter I shall now be having Phillip talking like he should in this chapter.**

**Chapter Nine**

**The Argument**

The three still sat in awe after Aslan had left. It had been so quick. He had come and gone, quickly giving the information they needed to see what was wrong with their brother.

"I love that feeling of Aslan being so near," Lucy giggled.

"I know. Doesn't it make you feel warm inside?" Peter grinned at his sisters.

"Oh, yes," Susan smiled. "I'm feeling sort of sad now that he has left."

"He'll be back. Of course he will," Lucy reassured.

The older two smiled at their optimistic sister. They were glad she believed so strongly in Aslan.

Meanwhile, Edmund was in his room, once again gazing out at the sea. The sun was setting and dinner was soon to be eaten, but he didn't want to eat. He had never experienced this empty feeling before.

Getting up, he knew what he had to do. Should he bring a torch? No, too noticeable. He silently left his room and stiffly walked passed the guards to the stables.

"What is troubling you, sire?" Phillip asked.

"I cannot answer. I must do what I have done yesterday," Edmund ordered servants to saddle Phillip.

"You mean you must tie me up at the tree again?" Phillip said slowly.

"Yes, but at a different one. After all, you had eaten all the grass by the other one," Edmund smirked.

Phillip returned it with a smile of his own. After Phillip was saddled, Edmund mounted up, and pushed Phillip into a gallop along the beach. The sun was setting, putting a soft, rosy glow on everything within its reach. Edmund didn't have time to notice the scenery. He rode Phillip once again to the rocky hill, but steered him off to the side to another tree.

"I am not going to wander, sire," Phillip said again, in protest of being tied.

"It is something I must do," Edmund sighed, and pulled the reins around a thick branch.

Phillip looked at Edmund in the eye.

"Of course you are going to get sugar cubes," Edmund added, and Phillip settled into his position more comfortably.

Edmund climbed over the rocky hill to the inlet. He wasn't sure whether he would go to the cave or sit by the water. He resolved on waiting in the inlet. Edmund hadn't really enjoyed the tiny cave. By now the sun slipped had behind the ocean, the sky becoming darker as the last crimson rays slowly faded away. It would be too late for Niara to come to the inlet now.

Edmund sighed and began throwing rocks in the water. The sky became darker, and from far off he heard Phillip's worried whinny. He climbed up to see what was wrong and saw Phillip prancing nervously in the fading light. There was nothing near Phillip, but he knew the horse was becoming worried because it was getting dark and he was not returning.

Edmund took one last glance at the inlet, knowing that he shouldn't try to be desperate. Just as he was about to walk back to Phillip, the rock to the cave moved.

Niara emerged from the cave's shadows. She looked up.

"Edmund!" she cried. She quickly put the rock back and put her tail in the water. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I'm a king. I don't always have free time," he lied.

"Come, let us talk!" Niara patted the spot next to her.

"There is nothing much to speak of," Edmund looked down.

"Why?"

"I—I don't want to hurt your feelings," Edmund sighed.

"You won't," Niara reassured.

"Niara," Edmund came a little closer but didn't sit next to her. "I'm a bit worried about Jylese."

"Don't be silly. He's just stubborn and competitive," Niara said.

"But…he really seems to care about you," Edmund murmured.

"Nonsense! If he really loved me, he would let me be," Niara said calmly. "Don't tell me that you are frightened. Jylese has never hurt a soul, even if he is mean. He has more than enough sense to know hurting a king would be foolish."

Edmund sighed. "Niara." She looked at him expectantly. "I don't love you. I can't. We can't be like this. Separated because of our kind. And this was too rushed. I'm sorry. Can we still be friends?"

Niara stared back at Edmund. It was that awful look in her eyes that made Edmund want to take it all back.

"Jylese was right. Just because you are a king you think you can get everything you want. I bet you've found another Daughter of Eve and you're just throwing me away, aren't you?" Niara sneered.

"No! For goodness sake's, I can't marry or anything! I'm fourteen!" Edmund replied. "Niara, do try to see this reasonably!"

"Reasonably? Of course!" she snapped sarcastically. "You simply came to tell me you hate me!"

"Stop jumping on me like that!" Edmund shouted. "I tried to tell you the nicest way I could! At least I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings! You're lucky I didn't assume you were just playing a joke on me and you really love Jylese!"

Niara froze. "I don't!" she said haughtily.

"Well, that's a step in the right direction!" Edmund crossed his arms.

"I might go back to him now!" Niara screamed. "You—you bastard! I think it's YOU that's been playing the joke! 'Oh yes, let's see how far we can get with the stupid water nymph!'"

Edmund glared at her. "Well you got one thing right. You are full to the top with stupidity!"

Niara's eyes blazed. "Go to hell!" she yelled, and dove into the waves.

By now the night was pitch black. Supper was to be served soon. Edmund's heart pounded as he blindly found his way over the rocks and back to Phillip. From seeing the expression in his eyes, Phillip knew not to say a word to Edmund, even when Edmund did not give Phillip the sugar cubes when they returned.

**Dun dun dun! Scariness! The two sorta-lovebirds have had their first fight! Blah. Please review!**


	10. Brother Talk

**WOOT! I opened my email and saw aaaaaaaaall your reviews! So many! Then again, I had updated like four chapters in one day. Ha. Well, tomorrow, I'm going to school, but in two days it shall be the weekend, and I shall update more! MWAHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I'm hyper. **

**I love you all! Your reviews have encouraged me to keep going! Except, for the moment, I must put the dishes away!**

**Okay! Five minutes later I return! –Strikes a pose with the sun in the background- Yay, I'm HYPER HYPER HYPER! LoL I'm so self-centered.**

**  
Chapter Ten**

**Brother Talk**

Edmund had never been so mad at a girl like this before. As much as he had arguments with Susan and Lucy, they never cursed at him.

Everyone knew Edmund was angry from the way he looked and stayed far away from him. They didn't send someone to check on him when he didn't come down to eat and didn't bother saying good night. However, remembering Aslan's words, Susan and Lucy would always cast a glance at Peter, who would immediately say,

"Aslan said he'll come to me!"

This was usually followed by a small sigh, and the three would carry on with their duties. In the morning, Edmund did not come downstairs for breakfast or training. He stayed in his chambers for yet another day. On the third day Peter, Susan, and Lucy began to get worried, but no one dared to knock on his door.

"Just go and talk to him!" Lucy would cry, but Peter would shake his head. He would listen to Aslan.

Edmund's mood started rubbing off on his siblings. Lucy refused to eat right after tea time and Peter was not so quick in training. Susan's mind would wander off and she'd forget what she was doing for the moment. The sun set, ending the monotonous day.

It was late at night when Edmund's door opened a crack. A mussed up brown head peered into the torch-lit hall, and seeing no one, a figure slid out.

Edmund wanted to stay in his room forever, but his stomach got the better of him. He had decided on taking armloads of food with him back up to his room so he could last another period of day upstairs alone. He didn't like being a king right now. He had his duty to carry out, but he felt lazy and strange.

As he headed back upstairs with his arms full he looked hard down the hall that led to his siblings' quarters. Peter's light was still on. He dropped his bundle in his room and walked to his brother's room.

"P-peter?" he stammered through the door. "Are you still awake?"

"Yes. Come in," Peter called.

Edmund slowly opened his brother's door and looked in. Peter was in bed, but was reading.

"You're up so late?" Edmund asked.

"A king's duty is never done, right?" Peter said.

"Right," was the small reply.

"Exactly. So what were you doing in your room all the time?" Peter hit himself inwardly because he didn't want to start sounding bossy again.

"I've met someone," Edmund said quietly, seating himself in a plush velvet chair by the end of the bed.

"Really, Ed? Who?" Peter put the book down.

"When I fell off the cliff, I met a nymph. She was really beautiful, but she was naïve and fell in love with me in one day. And I didn't love her back and she got mad at me and cursed at me and told me to go to hell."

"Do you think there is a hell here?" Peter scoffed.

"I don't know! But still, she's mad at me and I'm mad at her. But it was mostly her fault because she kept finishing my thoughts the wrong way. As much as I wanted to be her friend, I didn't love her, and she made me feel strange," Edmund murmured quickly.

"It's okay, Ed. Don't feel bad if it's her fault. Besides, if you just wanted to be friends, why are you feeling so awful?" Peter consoled.

"Because…I fear I may love her," Edmund choked.

Peter stared at Edmund as if he had seen a ghost.

"Ed, if she really loved you, she would have understood. She's obviously very immature. I'm afraid you're going to have to let it pass and continue your duties. We don't want Narnia to fall apart because a small nymph, do we?" Peter smirked.

"I hope not. I just keep having this bad feeling," Edmund muttered.

"Feel as bad as you may like, but you will not lock yourself up in your room again, you understand? There are things to be done, and it's awful hard to do it with only three rulers. So come help us right away tomorrow, okay?" Peter said.

"Yes," Edmund said quietly. "Thank you, Peter. But please don't tell our sisters. I just don't want them to know."

"Alright. Good night, Ed."

"Good night, Peter."

With that, the teenage boy left his older brother's room. Edmund had returned his bundle back to the storeroom and went to bed peacefully.


	11. Mating Season

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to update lately. I've been sick with a 101.9 F fever. :( But I'm well now, and have finished all my homework!**

**Thanks for waiting. I'm sorry for keeping you!**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Mating Season **

Things were returning back to normal after a few weeks. With all business going on, Edmund forgot about Niara. He would look out the sea and wonder why he did, find something in his mind to connect it with, give up, then carry on doing something else.

Peter knew Edmund had forgotten, and left it at that. Susan was glad to see Ed back to normal, and Lucy got her occasional hit from her playful older brother.

Weeks grew into months, and months would've grown into years hadn't this certain event happened…

Niara hated spring. Spring only meant one thing: when all the nymphs chose mates. She never really had to worry about it last year because she was not old enough to have a mate, but this year she had turned fifteen seasons and knew exactly who was going to come to ask her to be her mate.

The first morning of the mating season Niara had left at dawn before the sun had shown down on the glassy depths of the sea. She would go to her cave and sit there as long as she could. Pathetic, she knew, but there was nothing else she could do. She was scared too leave her home under the sea and dared not swim away.

"I'm such a coward," Niara muttered as she swam quietly to the cave. "Perhaps Jylese doesn't even want me to be his mate. Perhaps someone else will choose me."

But for some strange reason, Niara couldn't pick one male nymph in the sea she loved. She tried to ignore the feeling, but it tore at her constantly.

"Going to your cave?" said Jylese.

Niara whipped around with a small shriek. There was Jylese, who had emerged out of a curtain of kelp by some tall rocks.

"N-no…just for a swim…before…" Niara stammered.

"Don't play dumb. You go to that little cave all the time. And you think no one sees you," he smirked.

"Leave me alone, Jylese," Niara spat.

Jylese patted something on his side. Niara saw for the first time he was wearing a belt. There was an ebony knife comfortable tucked in the belt, carved sharp from a giant fish bone.

"You wouldn't dare!" Niara hissed. "You can't force me to be your mate. Aslan would be greatly disappointed."

At this Jylese just grinned again. He drew the knife.

"But I'm not going to kill you. And why don't you want to be my mate? Is it because you have someone else on your mind? Perhaps that Son of Adam?" Jylese whirled up to her and held the knife to her throat.

"Jylese, no," Niara said weakly. She felt the cold knife brushing her skin. "You're being very immature."

"So are you. Do you want to wait another year?" Jylese said.

"I can. There's nothing wrong with it," was the choked reply.

"Yes there is. I might be taken then," Jylese slurred. He grabbed Niara around the waist, where she began to protest as male nymphs had never touched females like this before, and swam away.

"EDMUND!" she screamed.

Had she just said that?

Edmund jerked awake. The sun was not even up yet. The eastern sky was just beginning to pale. He had always woken up early, but not this early. Why had he woken up? He had heard someone shout his name, as clear as if they had been standing right next to him and shouted in his ear.

He went out to the balcony and breathed in the fresh sea air. Suddenly, he saw two figures shooting through the water.

"Dolphins," he muttered. But then they emerged from the cold clear water and he saw heads.

Jylese. Niara.

She was struggling. Jylese was fighting her. He had to help.

**Sorry it's so short! Next chapter is longer!**


	12. The Fight

**Here's the fight you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Fight**

Edmund hurried into his clothes and dashed outside, grabbing his sword. What was he doing? It was cold dawn, and he was going to jump into freezing water?

"Phillip! I'm sorry," Edmund panted when he ran into the stables, "I can't saddle you. I'll have to ride you bareback!"

Phillip had been sleeping and he snapped awake. "Y-yes Sire," he said groggily.

When Edmund hopped on the horse and gave him a quick kick, Phillip woke fully up and galloped out to the beach.

"They're gone!" Edmund cried.

"Who, sire?" Phillip panted.

Edmund didn't answer and leapt off Phillip and waded partway into the freezing water.

"Niara!" Edmund cried, and without thinking.

Two heads emerged once again. Jylese turned, fury in his eyes. Releasing Niara, he charged at Edmund with a knife in hand. Edmund cursed at his luck. Jylese swam four times faster than he did.

"So you've returned, Son of Adam!" Jylese grinned evilly.

Niara screamed. She swam after Jylese and grabbed his tail. "NO! You can't kill him!"

Edmund wished he could take everything back. He quickly retreated back onto land.

"Coward!" Jylese roared, shooting like an arrow through the water.

"How do you expect me to fight, with me so skilled on land and you so skilled in water?" Edmund challenged, feeling stupid.

Jylese grinned again. "With all due respect, sire, I shall come onto land."

Jylese sacrificing such a thing was strange and Edmund took a wary step backwards. Jylese stepped out of the water. Edmund blinked. Jylese _stepped_ out of the water. Edmund stared in wonder at the suddenly grown masculine legs, the same color as Jylese's disappearing tail.

"Where-where did you g-get legs?" Edmund demanded, quivering with fear.

"It is a curse I've had for a while," the male nymph smirked. "Each time I touch land I get legs to replace my tail and when I go back in the water my tail returns to me. So, Son of Adam, shall we fight?"

Jylese flipped the knife expertly in the air and caught it. Edmund took another step back. With a such a knife, Jylese could move quickly and stab him, whereas Edmund would be slow with his long sword.

"To the death for the maid," Jylese laughed.

"You cannot do that. If you win, you have murdered," Edmund said through gritted teeth.

"Not if you willingly fight me and agree to fight to the death," Jylese countered.

Edmund glanced at a worried Niara floating in the foam, drenching herself in tears (not that she already wasn't wet). Did he really want to fight for her, even if they would be separated if he won? It all seemed strange to work out, but for some reason, Edmund didn't want to think.

"I accept, nymph," Edmund said coldly.

"Good. Let us begin," said Jylese.

Without warning Jylese lunged upon Edmund. Having always spent time in water, how was he so skilled as to walking upon land? Edmund stumbled back, shocked.

"Is this what they train the Kings of Narnia?" Jylese taunted and slashed Edmund's arm.

Edmund cried out in pain and tried not to grip his arm, or else he would become vulnerable to the crazy male nymph.

"It would've been your heart that was slashed had I not been so eager to have a good, long fight," Jylese whipped himself away and stood a good distance from Edmund.

Edmund roared and charged at the nymph, who dodged quickly and shot around, sending a deep cut on Edmund's back.

"Surely you can be a lot faster!" Jylese cried as Edmund fell onto the sand.

Edmund suddenly jumped up and stabbed at the nymph, cutting off a piece of flesh on Jylese's shoulder. The knife flew from the nymph's hand and landed two feet away. The nymph yelled in pain as blood began pouring out. Using his left hand, Jylese vigorously punched Edmund, who fell back and lost his sword. The sword reeled towards the water, as Edmund and Jylese were on a small inclination.

Jylese smacked Edmund again, and he fell hard to the thick sand. Edmund quickly rolled on the sand out of the way and stumbled to his feet, but as he stood up, the knife cut through him and into his chest.

Niara screamed. Jylese smirked. Edmund fell. Without another word, Jylese withdrew his weapon, spat on Edmund, and slipped back into the water.

Jylese swam towards Niara with a triumphant look on his face. She shrank back, her arms behind her in fear.

"He is dead, as you have observed. Now, you shall come with me," Jylese ordered.

"NO!" Niara cried out, and whipped Edmund's sword from behind her, driving it into the nymph. She had retrieved the weapon after it had fallen from Edmund's grasp and it fell towards the sea.

She gasped as Jylese's eyes clouded over and he fell back, never to disturb her again. She stared at her hands, now covered in blood, with the sea water starting to wash it off.

What had she done? She had killed Jylese…but he had killed Edmund, it only seemed right. Edmund! Niara darted to the surface, feeling miserable.

She wrapped wet arms around her beloved Edmund, gone forever.

"I've destroyed him. He did it all for me, only to lose," Niara sobbed, feeling lower than the tiniest grains of sand at the bottom of the sea.

She pulled herself to the sea and found Jylese's knife resting on the white sandy bottom. The nymph's body had washed away, never to be found by her race again. Sobbing all the while, Niara took the knife and went back to Edmund. She positioned herself over him and cried out,

"You have given yourself for me, and I love you. I only hope to see you again, when we can finally be together." Niara held the knife at her throat.

There was loud roar.

**I know there wasn't much fighting action, but I just wanted to get to the point.**


	13. Reborn

**Dun dun dun! What happened!**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Reborn**

Niara almost had stabbed herself, as the roar had startled her beyond belief. In an instant the knife fell to the sand and Niara glanced up.

Aslan stood, gazing at her.

"Niara," he said.

"Y-yes, sir?" Niara said in a voice that resembled a mouse.

"Why are you about to take your life?" Aslan asked calmly.

"Edmund is dead, Aslan," Niara whimpered.

"Why, pray, is he in such a state, child?" Aslan queried soothingly, not moving from his spot.

"Jylese killed him," Niara looked down, afraid to glance into the golden pools that lay upon Aslan's face.

"Look at me, Niara," Aslan spoke.

Niara forced herself to look at Aslan, fearing he would be angry. But his eyes melted her fear away and she wanted to leap up and hug him.

"Where is Jylese?" Aslan inquired.

"I…killed him," Niara choked out.

"I see," Aslan spoke simply. He took a step towards Edmund, and Niara shivered. "Why do you shake in fear, child?"

"I am sorry. I'm afraid," Niara began to cry. "Oh, Aslan! I wish I could've died in his place! And Jylese, I wish I never killed him! I wish I never met this Son of Adam! Two lives were lost because of me! They died because of me! I killed them both!"

"Peace, child," Aslan said firmly. "What's done is done."

"I wish it could be undone!" Niara sobbed. "Oh, take my life! Just let them live again! Do not curse me to live such a miserable life without Edmund!"

Aslan gazed intently at Niara. Niara wished she could read what he was thinking in his eyes, but he kept them mysterious.

"Come, lay by my paws," Aslan offered. "Rest."

Niara hesitated, then slid on the sand to the great lion, and lay beside his paws.

"Rest, child. Sleep," Aslan coaxed.

With that, he breathed on her, and Niara fell asleep.

**Short I know! Sorry!**


	14. Human

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Human**

Niara's eyes opened slowly. Velvet red curtain's hung above her and warm flannel sheets enveloped her body.

Where was she? She wasn't underwater, and immediately Niara sat up and expected to feel her tail drying out. Her tail, she stuck her hand under the blankets to feel for her tail. It was gone! She slowly moved what should have been where her tail was, and was amazed to feel two things moving at her whim. She slowly pushed the blankets back and almost screamed when she saw two pale, thin legs, resting where her tail should be.

Niara glanced at her hips. They were hers, obviously, there, attached to her body, and her tail was gone. She cautiously climbed out of bed, as if the floor were of live hot coals.

She marveled at her long, graceful legs and the toes on the end. She slwoly danced around the room, marveling at the feeling of having legs. She didn't know where she was, or rather, what she was, or the fact that she was not underwater. Niara pranced around the room in a thin nightgown, giggling. She stopped at a looking glass and gasped.

Her large lavendar eyes had shrunken down to the size of human eyes. They were the same color, but a different size. She saw her pointed ears were gone.

She was human! How was this possible? SHE WAS A HUMAN!

"How is this so!" Niara screamed, barely containing her excitement. She was dreaming! Niara pinched herself, and ran into the wall even to wake herself up.

"I am NOT human!" Niara squealed, half wanting to be and half not wanting to be. She slammed into the wall one last time just as the door burst open and two Daughters of Eve stumbled in.

Niara shrieked at the sight of them.

"Calm down, please," one girl said. She was the oldest.

"Yes, we heard banging, and feared you were hurt," the youngest stepped up.

"I'm human!" Niara squealed, standing up. "I thought I was dreaming! How did I become human!"

"You mean…you weren't a human before?" the youngest raised an eyebrow.

"Yes! I was a nymph! Now, I am a human…oh, Aslan! Where is he? Is he here? He did this, I know it! Oh, I must thank him!" Niara started darting around like a bird in a cage.

"Please, calm down. We know you're excited," the oldest gently took Niara by her arm and sat her on the bed. "Tell us your story."

"Well, I was in love with a Son of Adam, one of your race. A nymph I know killed him in a fight over me, but I killed that nymph," Niara suddenly remembered Edmund. She began to cry. "Aslan came…coaxed me to rest…and I suppose changed me into a human!"

"Was this Son of Adam…" the youngest choked, "Edmund?"

"Y-yes!" Niara cried. "However did you know?"

"He's our brother," the oldest looked down.

Niara sat in shock. She didn't know whether to cry out in joy for meeting the family of the one she loved, or to comfort her as well for their loss. So she stayed sitting on the bed.

"I—I'm sorry. I'm so confused right now," Niara began to weep again.

"I had seen Aslan out the balcony and ran down to greet him. Then I saw…I saw Edmund and you. You were a human. I cried out for help, and the servants came to help me," Lucy said in a hushed whisper.

"Where is he now? I mean…his body…" Niara choked out.

"We have laid him in the infirmary so that he may get his rest," Susan turned and smiled at Lucy.

"But…is he not…dead?" Niara said slowly.

"I used my vial on him," Lucy smiled at Niara. "I received a special vial four years ago that can cure any illness, no matter how great."

She looked up at Susan. "Come to think of it, that's twice I've saved his life with that thing!"

"Oh, where is the infirmary? I must see him!" Niara cried.

"Well, let us properly dress you. You can't run around Cair Paravel in a nightgown!" Susan laughed.

Cair Paravel! She was at Cair Paravel, the castle of the rulers of Narnia. Niara sighed in content as she slipped into proper clothing and let the sisters lead her to the infirmary. She dashed in and was elated to see the Edmund.

There he was, talking to the others, lying awake. Niara tore to his side and before he saw her she kissed him on the lips, long and full.

"I thought you were gone," Niara cried.

"Niara! You're human!" Edmund said.

"Yes, Aslan changed me! Oh, I love you, Edmund! I love you with all my heart! And to believe I haven't known you for even a year!" Niara sobbed.

Edmund drew Niara to lay down beside him.

"I love you, too, Niara. Do you remember our argument? I couldn't stop thinking of you after it," Edmund smiled at her.

They shared another kiss, just happy to be together.

Within a few hours Edmund was able to walk around, healing in a few hours what would take a few months. Soon he and Niara sat alone on the stone bench in which Edmund had fallen off of, looking out over the sea.

"Won't you miss your family?" Edmund asked.

"Of course. But I can always visit them. I want to stay with you, Ed. Forever. After all, that'sd why Aslan changed me. To be with you!" Niara smiled. She gazed out at the sea.

Something was sliding through the waves.

"Jylese," Niara whispered. "He lives."

"So he does. We all do," Edmund laughed. He paused, then gazed into her lavendar eyes. "I love you, Niara. I want you to stay with me, forever. When we get older, please marry me."

"Marry! We're already thinking about that?" Niara chuckled.

"Of course! We love each other, after all," Edmund smiled.

"Yes, we do," Niara sighed, and let herself be pulled into another long and deep kiss.

**The End**

** I hope I didn't rush it. Now, to hear, me go crazy, on to the Author's Note!**


	15. My Crazy Author's Note

**I FINISHED IT! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WOOT! I FEEL LIKE ONE MILLION BAGELS!**

**IF YOU THINK THERE SHOULD BE A SEQUEL, PLEASE REVIEW! I'M ALREADY WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY CALLED THE BIRD, BUT I CAN START ON THE SEQUEL RIGHT AFTER THAT IF YOU WANT ONE!**

**DAMN IT EDMUND IS SUCH A HOTTIE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**SORRY I'M LIKE MAJORLY HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

**EDMUND!**

Whoo! Okay. I've calmed down.

I'd like to thank Child of the Seine IMMENSELY for idea. –Huggles Child of the Seine-

I'd like to thank all you reviewers! They kept me going! OF COURSE THEY DID! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M GETTING HYPER AGAIN!

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEDMUNDILOVEYOU!**

-breathes heavily-

Okay, I'm gonna go grab a soda real quick. (Like that's going to calm me down!)

I'm back. Whee I feel like someone at the Grammy's or something! Woot!

I love you all! Don't change! –winks at some random person- Thank you –whatever city you happen to be in-! –blows kisses-

**I LOVE YOU ALL! IT'S TRUE! LIKE THE SKY IS BLUE BUT WAIT THE SKY IS NOT ACTUALLY BLUE IT'S JUST SOME REALLY WEIRD SCIENTIFIC STUFF I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO BECAUSE I DIDN'T MEMORIZE IT BUT IT'S IN MY SCIENCE TEXTBOOK BUT I'M TO LAZY TO GET IT AND DAMN AM I HAPPY!**

How do you end these speech-ish like things? Oh well. Uh….thanks! What a sappy way to end this xD


End file.
